


Scream

by StakeTheHeart



Series: Horror of Our Love [2]
Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StakeTheHeart/pseuds/StakeTheHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang go camping and soon find themselves hunted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream

_The night was pitch black and the stars were out in what seemed like a long time. The woods surrounding the small rundown cabin was silent. Only the occasional intermittent sound of a cricket or owl calling into the night. Suddenly, a piercing scream shot through the dark, bringing a heavy silence after. No sound was present until the crickets and owls hesitantly continued. A figure came out of the brush, a twisted smile in place. Another figure followed, big yet slender, and strong enough to drag a sobbing woman by the throat._

" _You thought you could get away, didn't you? So did the others, but you should have known better after seeing them all fail. I told you, once you're here, you never get out._ _ **She**_ _will find you. I've promised to take care of her, and I will. Which means I have to lure more people here. I'm sorry, but it's just something that has to be done," the smaller figure spoke with an even tone of finality. With a signal, the bigger figure growled in yearning and then threw the woman to the ground._

" _Enjoy your meal and then come inside when you're done so we can share a shower. I'll be waiting," the smaller figure said, voice now soft. The bigger figure rumbled an affirmative and the smaller of the two returned to the cabin, music flowing out after the departure. The grating guitar and rough voice set the ominous mood and energized the thrill of the kill that was to come._

" _No! Please!" the woman shrieked futilely, trying to get to her feet in an attempt to escape._ _The beast holding her down let out a snarl and then sharp teeth tore into her flesh, like shredding paper with a pair of scissors, blood running free._ _Her screams carried on for no more than a minute before she was finally silenced, the creature's hunger satisfied once again._ _It stepped back from the bloody stain of remains on the ground and flexed, loosing mass to become smaller._ _It snickered at the shreds of skin and bone left behind and then strode into the cabin, enjoying the music playing and looking forward to that shared shower that was promised._

* * *

The car packed full of teens were rowdy as they cruised down the highway. Their music was blaring and they were all screaming over it. Beck grinned at something Andre said to him. He shook his head at the nonsense while Andre repeated what was said to the other teens in the car. Cat cracked up laughing and nudged Robbie. The boy blushed and smiled at the attention. Andre turned down the radio and looked to Beck.

"Man, I'm so glad we finally got to do this. I always wanted to go camping. How far until we're there?" he asked. As an answer, Beck lifted a hand from the wheel to point at his phone which was their current GPS. Andre picked it up.

"Let's see. We're almost there," he announced.

"Is there a lake?" Cat asked excitedly.

"We'll know when we get there, Kitten," Robbie spoke up. They had found the place while messing around on a day out. Someone had heard them talking about camping and suggested an online site that would help them find a cabin. It was a highly recommended place with a nice spot perfect for camping. There were open cabins for any to stop in with others similar to it spread throughout the woods. They were meant as a type of rest stop/safe house for any lost or tired traveler. So, they agreed to check it out. Cat launched into a long explanation of what they could play at the lake and Robbie sat back to listen while the two in the front paid attention to the directions.

"Turn up right here. If we follow this path it'll lead us right to the nearest cabin," Andre instructed. Beck did as he was told, and soon, they were pulling up outside a cabin, dirt flying and then settling under the car. Cat burst from the car cheering and then ran inside claiming to need to use the restroom.

"Is there even a bathroom?" Andre wondered.

"Maybe. Some do and some don't. We'll just have to see," Beck answered. They began unpacking and bringing their stuff inside. It was dark, but with a flick of a switch there was light.

"Oh, see, if it has lighting it probably has plumbing," Beck observed. Cat came out of the hall to point out the bathroom so they each took turns before settling in.

"What should we do first?" Robbie asked.

"I think we should figure out who gets what room and then we can decide from there," Beck planned out. They nodded their agreement and poked around the cabin, finding three rooms along the long hall towards the back. They wanted Cat to have her own room since she was the only girl in the group. The boys settled who got a room by picking straws. Andre and Robbie took a room while Beck had the couch. It was almost like the one in his RV so he didn't mind. Once they had their stuff set up they gathered some marshmallows, chocolate bars, and graham crackers to take outside. They arranged some logs in a circle and then piled up some sticks for the fire in the middle, circling it with good sized rocks that would serve as a wall to keep the fire contained. As they worked the sun began to set so they brought out more food to eat so that they could save the s'mores for dessert. They joked and told stories as they ate, carrying on late into the night. By the time they were ready to turn in they extinguished the fire and went inside.

The quiet surrounding was a little hard to get used to but eventually they were able to sleep. In the morning Beck jumped awake from a sound outside. He rubbed his face and attempted to clear his head quickly so that he could investigate. He got up and threw on his boots then he carefully made his way outside to see nothing out of the ordinary. He frowned, knowing that he heard rustling and scratching by the window. He walked over to the side of the cabin. He stopped and crouched down to run his fingers over a series of scratch marks underneath the window. They looked like claw marks but he wasn't sure. A shiver ran down his back along with a feeling that he was being watched. He stood up and glanced around but he didn't see anything. He walked back to the front door and stopped again when a nearby bush rustled. His gaze was so intent on seeing what was hidden in there that he jumped and his heart almost stopped when a hand grabbed his shoulder. He spun around and saw Andre looking at him with wide eyes and raised hands.

"Whoa, sorry man. I didn't mean to scare you. What's up?" he asked.

"Geez, Andre! Ugh, no, it's nothing. Well, I dunno. I thought I heard something so I came to check it out," he explained.

"Did you find anything?" Andre questioned.

"Just some scratch marks. It was probably an animal. I wouldn't be surprised," Beck responded. Andre nodded.

"We are out in the wilderness after all. Come on and help me gather stuff for breakfast and then we have to get this fire going again," he stated, turning to go back inside. Beck looked out at the surrounding woods one last time and then followed Andre inside. When breakfast was done the group of friends went exploring and happened upon a lake that Cat instantly became excited over. They backtracked to the cabin to get in their swimwear and then returned to the lake. The water was cool but not freezing so they spent most the day swimming. Before it could get dark they dressed to go out and wander the woods around the cabin. They glimpsed all manner of animals scurrying by and then sat around the fire to eat before it got too dark. Cat didn't like being outside when it was really dark since it scared her the night before.

"How long do we have? A week?" Andre inquired.

"For the amount of food we brought I'd say we have a week," Robbie agreed.

"I would really like to stay longer. I love the outdoors," Beck remarked, looking around with a small content smile.

"It's kinda scary though. Especially at night," Cat piped up, her brows furrowed as she glanced around.

"I guess that leaves out scary stories then, huh?" Andre remarked teasingly.

"Yeah, nothing like a good scare to freak us all out while we camp out in the woods," Robbie spoke up with a wavering voice.

"Oh come on you guys. There's nothing to be afraid of," Beck told them, an eerie silence following his words. The others curled in on themselves and shivered.

"Man, why'd ya have to go and jinx us?" Andre complained, shooting Beck a half worried half upset glare.

"Would you guys stop making a big deal out of this? There isn't anything to be afraid of," he repeated. They all jumped when a scream echoed through the woods. Cat squeaked in terror and clung to Robbie who clung to Andre who tensed and looked out at the woods. There was a lot of noise, like someone pushing through the foliage, and then that someone came into view. Beck stood from his spot as a girl no older than them stumbled out and fell to the ground. Beck ran over to help her up. She was dirty and scratches covered her arms and legs. She didn't have much on besides a tank top and shorts. She was also sobbing and clinging to Beck for dear life when he brought her to her feet. The others rushed over to help.

"Shhh, calm down. We got you. What happened?" Beck asked her, leading her back to the fire so she could sit down and warm up.

"I-it chased us. We were out hiking the trail and it attacked us!" she cried. She got up in a panic but Beck eased her back down. Cat rushed forward with a blanket they draped over her.

"Calm down. You can't just run off," Beck told her.

"B-but I have to find her. She could be h-hurt. Oh God, I c-couldn't handle it if she ended up getting hurt. Or worse," the girl continued to sob into her hands.

"Who?" Andre asked her.

"Tori?" a voice echoed from the woods. The girl gasped and bolted before they could stop her. Another girl around their age, and a little more worse for wear in torn pants and a ragged shirt, pushed past the last bush and smiled in relief. Tori ran into her arms. They hugged and then the other girl pulled back to look at her.

"I thought we wouldn't make it," she sighed warily. Tori touched her cheek and smiled.

"I thought it got you, Jade. I was really scared," she stated. Jade scoffed.

"Please, you should know me better than that. I'm a survivor," she said with a shrug. Tori smacked her arm and she flinched.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Jade demanded.

"That was for telling me to leave you behind!" Tori shouted. Jade rolled her eyes but then gasped when Tori suddenly yanked her forward and kissed her hard.

"What was **that** for?" Jade wondered, panting.

"That was for getting your butt out of there and finding your way back to me," Tori replied softly. Jade chuckled and hugged her again. By now the group just stood there confused.

"Umm, I don't mean to kill the happy reunion but what's going on here?" Andre inquired. Jade pulled away and took Tori by the hand. She walked over to the group cautiously, her crystal clear eyes distrustful of the unknown people. Tori held no such regard and smiled at them.

"Like I said, my girlfriend and I were hiking the trail when this thing attacked us. We've been on the run and hiding from it for a long time. We had to split up to confuse it but I didn't want to leave Jade," Tori began.

"Yeah, well, look at that, my plan worked and I'm fine. We lost it," Jade spoke up. Tori gave her a scolding frown that Jade ignored.

"So now that we're stranded far from our camp how about you tell us who the heck you are? I'd like to hope you can help but I have a hard time trusting others," Jade addressed them.

"Be nice," Tori reprimanded, nudging her girlfriend. Jade's scowl just hardened as she waited for someone to start talking. They properly introduced themselves and traded names then Beck stepped forward.

"We were out here camping. This is our second day. We plan on staying here a week before heading home so you're welcome to join us. I promise you we can be trusted and I think it'll be better if we had more eyes on the lookout for this creature that attacked you," Beck suggested. Jade scrutinized him a moment longer but eventually nodded.

"Fine. Do you have a shower?" she questioned.

"Right inside," Beck answered with a gesture at the cabin.

"Thank you," Tori said gratefully while Jade said nothing and pulled her along. The group of teens followed along behind them.

"Well, I like Tori, but Jade is something else. You sure about this Beck?" Andre commented. He nodded, opening the door so that they could file in first.

"Whatever that thing is I don't like the sound of it. We should all stick together to keep a better lookout. Also, we should move the fire to the fireplace inside and start cooking in the kitchen. I know we wanted a camping experience but I don't want to be outside any longer than we have to with that thing out there," Beck instructed, shutting the door behind him. Andre and the others nodded in agreement.

"Heck, then why don't we just head home tomorrow? We can take them with us and that way we know we'll be safe," Robbie advised.

"Hmm, yeah, we could do that. As long as you guys don't mind that we cut it short," Beck replied. A chorus of 'no, we don't mind' and 'nah' was their answer. No one wanted to hang around with an unknown threat on the loose. Tori came back in the room at that moment.

"Hey, um, is there any clothes we could borrow? Ours are lost out there somewhere," she mumbled with a small hopeful smile.

"Oh, sure! Here, I'll let you borrow some of mine!" Cat answered, running over to take Tori by the arm and drag her to her room. Tori gathered clothes for both her and Jade then retreated to the bathroom. Time passed by for the group as they talked idly but their attention went to the two newcomers when they entered the room all cleaned up. Tori was in the offered clothes but Jade stayed in her own.

"Sorry, but I don't do colors," she grumbled, tossing the clothes at Cat who caught them.

"Those were the least colorful I could find," Tori told her.

"But still not enough," Jade answered, crossing her arms over her ragged black shirt.

"At least thank them," Tori insisted.

"You know I don't do courtesy," Jade said with a shake of her head. Tori groaned and then they were off bickering, taking the quiet argument to the kitchen area.

"Wow. At least they can fight with the volume down," Andre said with a shrug.

"They fight like an old married couple," Robbie observed.

"What did you say, nerd?" Jade's harsh tone suddenly questioned. Robbie squeaked and shook his head.

"Nothing!" he whimpered, feeling like Jade would put him through hell.

"Good. So, how is this gonna go?" she asked the group.

"Well, you could take my place on the couch…" Beck began with a smile at Jade who knew he was teasing and narrowed her eyes at him. Tori just laughed behind her hand.

"Or, you could share a room with Cat," he continued. Jade took one look at the peppy girl and shuddered in disgust.

"I'll take the couch. You can go with Cat if you want," she directed at Tori who frowned.

"But I want to stay with you," she pouted.

"You don't mind the couch?" Jade asked her. Tori shook her head and took Jade by the hand.

"Ok then, I'll room with Andre. We should all get some sleep. After a long day like today we need it. See you girls in the morning," Beck said, getting up and grabbing his stuff before heading to the hall. The rest followed suit with various forms of good byes and good nights. Tori and Jade settled on the couch, wrapped in each other's arms, the blanket Cat offered Tori now draped over them. Through the hall and inside Robbie's room the young man was having trouble sleeping. He thought he heard strange sounds and someone opening the squeaky front door but he just turned over and closed his eyes. A growl rolled through the air and then the sound of claws scraping along a wooden surface. He whimpered and curled up but the noises stopped. He soon fell into a fitful sleep. As for the others, they didn't hear a thing. By morning Beck clumsily made his way out of his and Andre's room to go to the bathroom. The cabin was silent, indicating that no one else was awake. The thought was counteracted when he saw Tori standing by the bathroom.

"Hey early bird. What are you doing standing here?" he asked her.

"Oh, hey Beck. I'm just waiting for Jade. She doesn't like being rushed so I'm here to let you guys know while waiting my turn. I'm sorry, she's just so cranky in the morning," Tori explained with a disarming small smile.

"No problem. Not all of us can be early birds," he replied, walking away to start a pot of coffee. Tori watched him go, smile in place, but it dropped into a thin, tired line once he was out of sight. She slumped against the wall just as a terrified scream ripped through the house. Everyone came running from their rooms and Beck came back from the kitchen. He pushed through them and kicked Robbie's door open to be met with an unexpected sight. Robbie was hanging onto the windowsill, shattered remnants of glass cutting into his hands. He screamed in pain but didn't let go. It was at that moment that they realized he was being yanked by something outside. They couldn't see from the angle they were at so Beck and Andre ran forward to help.

As soon as they got closer, the mysterious attacker let Robbie go so they didn't see what it was before it was gone without a trace. They hauled Robbie back inside to see his legs were torn up and his hands were a mess. He stuttered something about a monster but promptly passed out after that. Cat and Tori watched in acute worry, Cat taking comfort from Tori who was surprised Cat was hugging her but held her anyway. She directed Cat back to her room and tried her best to comfort her. Jade came out of the bathroom to a commotion of crying and orders given by Beck. She walked down the hall, wringing out her wet hair onto the floorboards as she went, and peeked in Robbie's room.

"What the hell happened in here?" she questioned, eyeing the bright red smears of blood, the broken window, and claw marks.

"Something attacked Robbie," Andre answered distractedly, helping Beck patch up their friend.

"What was it? Did you see?" Jade inquired next, stepping into the room.

"No. It got away before we could," Beck told her, helping Andre get Robbie comfortable in bed now that he was patched up.

"Did you at least check the wounds to see whether they were bite marks, scratches, or something else?" she demanded. Beck sighed in agitation and flicked his hair back, unable to use his hands now that they were covered in blood.

"What does it matter?" he retorted.

"Well, we could have an idea about what it is," she replied.

"And you could figure that out?" he shot back.

"Look, I'm only trying to help," she sneered, crossing her arms.

"Ok, everyone just needs to chill. I think the best thing we can do is stay calm and start packing. We should leave," Andre intervened.

"Fine by me. Where's Tori?" Jade demanded.

"With Cat," Andre answered when Beck refused to. Jade nodded and entered Cat's room. Tori looked up with reserved concern and stood to hug her.

"Are you ok?" Jade asked the girl in her arms. Tori nodded.

"I'm fine," she confirmed, pulling away.

"I was just comforting Cat," she explained. Jade held her close and then kissed her forehead.

"It'll be ok. We'll catch a ride with these guys and get out of here, away from whatever that thing is," Jade murmured reassuringly in Tori's ear. She kissed her temple and then let her go.

"I'm going to check on Robbie," Cat sniffled. She got up and left the room. Andre began taking everyone's stuff outside while Beck was cursing as he tried to start the car. He slipped out of the driver's seat and moved to open the hood. He tinkered with a few things, trying to find what was wrong, and then suddenly smelled gas. He walked over to kneel on the ground to see exactly what he hoped he wouldn't. The gas tank had been pieced somehow because the gas had leaked and was now flooding a puddle across the dirt ground.

"Dammit!" he yelled, standing up and dusting off his hands. Andre came around the car with a raised brow.

"What's up?" he questioned.

"We're out of gas," Beck groaned.

"What? But we should still have enough for a trip home," Andre disagreed.

"No, what I mean is, we are literally out of gas. Something busted a hole in the gas tank. We have absolutely no gas," Beck rephrased.

"Chiz, what now!?" Andre exclaimed, bending over to see for himself.

"I-I don't know, man. Reception is kinda hard to come by out here but we could try getting a hold of someone," he suggested. Andre nodded and headed back inside for his phone. Beck followed him, glancing back at the now useless car with a shake of his head. The three girls sat in the living room area now, brows creased in varying forms of emotion. Cat was scared, Tori was concerned, and Jade was irritated.

"Bad news guys, the car is out of the question," Beck announced.

"Why? What happened?" Jade responded.

"Gas tank is totaled," he replied. Jade swore under her breath and Tori reprimanded her. She rolled her eyes and stood up.

"It can't be patched?" she suggested.

"Didn't you hear me? I said it was totaled," he responded. Jade tensed at his tone.

"Fine. Tori, come on. They're no use to us. We've gotten this far so we can find our own way out of here without them," Jade stated, gesturing for Tori to go with her.

"Now hold on, girls. I can't let you go wandering out there alone. We'll think of something and I'm sure Beck can try relaxing," Andre said, holding out a hand to both Jade and Beck. Jade sighed heavily and then turned away.

"Whatever," she muttered. Beck glared at her and then turned to Andre.

"Got any ideas then?" he asked his friend.

"None, but I think we should all sit down and brainstorm over some food. It looks like we need it. What do you say?" Andre replied. Beck nodded and returned to the kitchen while Andre offered the girls a smile before following him.

"See, Jade. If we stick together everything will be fine," Tori said, gripping Jade's hand. Despite her words, Jade's face remained unenthusiastic. As Andre advised they all sat down to eat while the two guys tried making calls. None were going through. By the time they forced down whatever little they could eat, Cat returned to Robbie and Jade had had enough.

"Ok, I have an idea," she stated, standing to pace.

"What do you have?" Andre questioned.

"In my backpack there's a radio. If we can get our hands on that we can patch into channels and call for help," she shared. Tori jumped to her feet.

"No. It's starting to get dark out there and I don't want you going, period," Tori denied.

"We have no other choice and if we can get it-" Jade rebutted but Tori just shook her head.

"I'll go with you then," she proposed.

"No, I don't want you out there," Jade quickly declined.

"Then you aren't going either," Tori snapped back.

"How about I go with her? We'll take a knife or something. We'll run out, and back in, as quick as we can," Beck spoke up. Jade shot him a look but seemed to realize that it was the only way and quickly agreed.

"Yeah, how about that?" she questioned her girlfriend. Tori worried her bottom lip until Jade took her in her arms.

"Tori, I'll be fine. I promise. It'll be quick, I swear," Jade said, voice now soft.

"No heroics?" Tori mumbled.

"None," Jade said with a shake of her head. Tori deliberated a moment longer and then nodded.

"Be careful and come back in one piece," she commanded, giving Jade a chaste kiss.

"No problem, babe. You can count on me," she replied.

"And you better watch out for her," Tori demanded of Beck. He raised his hands in surrender and then saluted.

"Of course," he responded honestly. Tori let Jade go and she and Beck headed for the door after arming themselves with knives. Beck picked up a flashlight on the way out too and then they were gone.

"Hey guys, Robbie's awake!" Cat suddenly announced, running into the room. Andre and Tori exchanged relieved glances and then went with Cat back into his room. Outside it was starting to get dark so Beck turned on the flashlight, swinging it around and blinding Jade who growled in agitation and shielded her eyes.

"Watch where you point that!" she hissed quietly at him.

"Sorry," he mumbled, but an amused smile pulled at his lips.

"Sure you are," Jade retorted, not believing him at all. He chuckled and she responded by snatching the flashlight from him, erasing his smile. A cocky smirk alighted on her face as she set a brisk pace.

"I think it's this way," she told him. He followed along, trying to strain his ears for any suspicious sound. Jade kept walking ahead of him and then suddenly she yelped and lost her footing. The flashlight fell from her hands and she disappeared out of sight.

"Jade!" Beck yelled, running forward to scoop up the flashlight she dropped. He struggled to right it in his hands, all the while hearing her tumble. A loud snarl ripped through the stagnant air. He rushed to point the flashlight at the incline Jade had fallen down but he couldn't see her anywhere.

"Jade? Jade! Dammit! Tori's gonna kill me," he groaned to himself. He carefully slid down the hill in search of her, panic clear on his face. Meanwhile, back at the cabin, Andre and the girls were sitting by Robbie's bed, listening to him recount what he saw.

"I was just lying here trying to relax since I didn't get much sleep. And then this huge furry thing burst through the window and attacked me. I was dragged off my bed and I grabbed the window at the last minute but the glass was cutting my hands and I think it was biting me or something. I thought I wasn't going to make it but then you guys showed up," he explained, his voice wavering. Andre patted his arm and stood.

"Rest up, Rob. We just have to wait for Beck and Jade to get back then we're calling in some help, so just relax," he advised. Robbie nodded and got comfortable. The others left him to sleep and reclined in the living room.

"I wish Jade and Beck were back," Cat whimpered. Andre pulled her into a side hug.

"They'll be here soon. Don't worry little red," he assured, glancing at Tori with a nod. She smiled hesitantly and nodded in return. A clap of thunder made them all jump and then the beating of rain arrived on the roof.

"That's not good," Tori mumbled. A crash and a scream made them all jump again.

"Neither is that," Andre stated, launching to his feet to rush into the kitchen where he drew another knife for defense. He busted into Robbie's room next with the blade raised to see a hulking mass crouched over a limp Robbie dangling from its claws. It snarled, blood dripping from its muzzle and fur coated in rain water. The wall of the cabin had been smashed apart, letting in the slanting rain. Golden eyes trained on Andre and the knife in his hand. He screamed and ran at the creature but it reared up on hind legs and roared angrily. He didn't falter though, despite that. He ducked under the swinging claws and drove the blade hilt deep in its muscled side.

It yelped and smacked him aside then yanked out the weapon to drop it on the floor. Andre hit the wall and sat there in a daze. The pitch black beast charged at the two girls standing frozen in the hall. Tori blocked Cat but she was thrown aside. It turned on Cat who screamed and ran down the hall but it chased her, forcing its huge frame through the narrow passage. It caught her by the leg when she reached the living room and yanked so that she fell on her stomach. It dragged her closer and jaws met her side, drawing blood. She cried out in pain but it pulled away when the door was kicked open. There stood Beck, drenched in rain water. His eyes widened at the creature and he immediately attacked when he spotted Cat bleeding out on the floor.

"You bastard!" he screamed, running at it with his own knife raised. The beast launched forward, colliding with him and slamming him into the ground. The impact made him loose his breath but he still managed to widen the wound Andre started, stabbing repeatedly. It howled in anguish and gashed him across the chest, claws digging deep. He faltered but it was enough to disarm him with another swipe of the claw. Andre came running to finish it off but it roared at him so fiercely that he stumbled into a stop, almost falling over in his fright. It bounded over Beck and out the door, galloping off into the woods.

"Beck! Are you ok?" Andre questioned, kneeling next to him while Tori fell down next to Cat. He nodded and grunted in an effort to get up. He touched his chest and winced. Andre took a look at the large gashes and cringed.

"C-Cat. How's Cat," Beck gasped.

"She isn't doing good guys," Tori spoke up, having pulled off her shirt to use as something to stop the blood flow. Cat was already going into shock and tears fell down her face.

"Robbie, h-he's dead isn't he?" she whimpered. Tori quieted her.

"Don't think about that. Just take it easy," she advised. Andre helped Beck up so that they could join Tori who lifted the shirt a little. The gaping wound under was too much and they all knew it was only a matter of time. They grimly exchanged frowns and then worked together to gingerly lay Cat on the couch. Tori left to get her old tank top she had thrown to the side and tugged it back on. When she came back out Cat was seconds from falling under. She stayed back and watched from afar.

It wasn't her place to interfere with their good byes. The guys weren't afraid to show their tears as they begged for Cat to stay with them but slowly the life left her and she was gone. Tori turned away from them to shut the front door, if only to give herself something to do, but it was roughly shoved aside before she could. She fell under the force with a surprised shout which made Andre and Beck stand up to see what the disturbance was. Jade stumbled through the door, clutching her side. She fell on her knees, panting heavily, and looked around at the three people gathered around her.

"Jade, where were you? I thought Beck was supposed to be with you but he showed up before you," Tori asked her, removing her hand to see the damage. Claw marks like those matching the ones on Beck's chest cut deep into her pale skin and stained her shirt red with her blood.

"Don't go picking fights. I fell down a hill and tried to find Beck but we must have went right past each other. I headed back here when this huge wolf thing jumped me. It only managed this before running away," Jade explained.

"We already injured it. It must have been in a hurry to escape," Andre guessed.

"While we were away it killed Robbie and Cat. We couldn't stop it," Beck grieved, fists clenched tightly.

"Please don't beat yourself up. How could we have done any real damage against something like that?" Tori remarked hopelessly. Jade nodded and forced herself to her feet.

"Yeah, that creature was really big. I'm not one to believe in things that don't exist but I swear it was a werewolf," she commented.

"Could it really be a werewolf?" Andre inquired.

"It looked like it," Beck contemplated, thinking of the black furred creature; its eyes flashing, teeth bloody, and ears pointed back in rage.

"Look, let's just get patched up and ready in case it returns, ok? I'm sure with all this spilled blood and the damage we did to it that it won't leave us alone now," Jade pointed out. They agreed and began patching themselves up the best they could. They also shut the door to Robbie's room, unable to see it anymore, and draped a blanket over Cat's body still lying on the couch. Tori took Jade's hand and led her back to Cat's room so that she could rest.

"Go with the girls. Keep an eye on them. I'll keep watch out here," Beck told Andre. He nodded and made sure he was armed before walking down the hall. He stopped at the room Jade and Tori had gone in and reached for the handle. He froze at the muffled voices behind the door. They weren't frantic as he had thought. Instead, they were calm and calculative. He leaned in close to hear the conversation being held. Inside the room Jade was pacing.

"I barely got anything. We need to strike now while their defenses are down. I can't wait any longer," Jade complained, a feral growl in her tone. She looked to Tori with flashing eyes full of impatience.

"I know, but we can't draw suspicion. We have to take it slow," Tori replied pleadingly, reaching out to grip her arm and stop her from pacing.

"Dammit Tori, you know I can't handle waiting," Jade groaned, yanking her closer to nuzzle at her neck.

"I know, but you'll get your fill soon. I promise. We didn't lure them out here for nothing," Tori replied sincerely, looking up at Jade when she pulled back to look Tori in the eyes. Jade smirked and grabbed Tori a little roughly by the jaw. Her mouth descended on Tori's in a hard kiss that didn't lack passion. Tori pulled Jade closer with a hand at her back and the other twining with Jade's free hand. The kiss was just about to deepen when the door flew open, making them part reluctantly.

"It isn't nice to eavesdrop, Andre," Jade snarled, turning around to bare sharp teeth at the dark skinned teen. She had heard him on the other side of the door and knew he would come in sooner or later. Andre's eyes widened and he raised the knife but Jade quickly knocked it from his hand and wrapped her now clawed hand around his throat. She swung him into the wall and held him there, his feet off the floor.

"You aren't going to stab me again you little nuisance," she seethed, tightening her hold. He gasped and pried at her hand, desperate for air.

"Tori, distract Beck while I have some fun with this one," Jade said with a glance at Tori. She nodded and kissed Jade one last time before leaving the room. She walked out into the living room to see Beck hunched over, refusing to look anywhere near the general vicinity of Cat's body. He smiled tiredly when he saw Tori.

"Hey. How's it going?" she asked, giving him a small wave.

"As good as I'll ever be," he replied quietly.

"I was just talking to Andre and he said we should go for the radio again. It's really our only hope of getting help," she informed him.

"What did Jade have to say about that?" Beck inquired with a wry smile. Tori smiled in return and then laughed blandly.

"She's asleep and Andre offered to watch over her. So, since she can't tell me no, how about we go look for it and be back before she even suspects a thing? I'll tell her you went by yourself or something so we don't have to hear her yell," Tori offered with a hint of mischief. Beck chuckled and shook his head.

"Do you always have a knack for being a rebel?" he teased. Tori just laughed and shrugged.

"Maybe," she answered. He stood up with the knife in hand and gestured for the door. They were just about to head out when a scream of pain alarmed them. Beck ran for the room and Tori ran after him, scowling. Jade just couldn't wait. Beck arrived just in time to see Jade impale Andre in the stomach with her claws. She slammed him back into the wall and then followed to sink her sharp teeth in his neck. She stopped a millimeter away when she realized Beck was standing there. A cruel smirk twisted her lips and she laughed darkly.

"It was so nice of you to interrupt my meal, Beck," she addressed him cynically.

"Put him down," he demanded in return.

"You're in no position to give orders," she growled, releasing Andre who groaned and held his torso while he slid to the floor. Beck backed away when Jade began stalking toward him. He held out an arm in front of Tori who stood behind him.

"Run. I'll hold her off," Beck told her. When he didn't get a reply he looked back just in time for Tori to kick his leg out from under him so that he fell to his knees. She yanked away his knife and then held it to his throat.

"Don't move," she warned him, the blade pressing into his neck and drawing a drop of blood. He winced. Jade smirked and crouched down in front of him. She reached out to wipe off the blood then licked it from her finger.

"You don't remember me, do you?" she asked him, voice gruff. When he continued to look at her in mild confusion she stood up and cleared her throat.

"Oh, I couldn't help but overhear you guys talking about going camping. I know this great little website that maps out some free to use cabins," she recited in a voice reminiscent of a movie star from the 1940's.

"That's a great spot. We go there all the time," Tori chimed in, changing her voice slightly to match the one she had used before. Beck growled in betrayal and tried to yank away from Tori but she dug the blade deeper and he stopped. He glared at Jade who only smiled back smugly. With a brighter wardrobe and a blonde wig it occurred to him that they would have looked exactly like the girls who mentioned the cabins to them.

"You bitch! You set us up!" Beck screamed in anger. Jade punched him as punishment, the blow knocking him senseless and making him spit blood.

"We both set you up. Tori usually acts out that part on her own but I hadn't been…socializing, in a while and I was tired of wandering the woods waiting for her to send fresh meat my way so I decided to join in the little act as her very concerned, very beautiful girlfriend," Jade explained with a devious grin.

"Supposedly taking forever in the bathroom while you were really mauling Robbie, falling and then coming back with wounds we gave you but you covered up... those were planned out, weren't they?" Beck realized in despair.

"Yep," Tori confirmed. Her own smug smile slid from her face when she spotted Andre forcing himself up behind Jade, weapon in hand.

"Jade!" she warned. She tried to jump away but Andre threw himself at her and drove his knife in her side once again. She snarled and grabbed at him with sharp claws, her teeth descending on his throat to tear it out in an arc of blood that splattered across the wall and floor. Beck screamed a war cry and knocked Tori back with his elbow to her gut while she was distracted. He reacquired the knife and lunged to bury it deep into Tori's stomach. She choked out a shocked cry of agony and blood trickled from her mouth. Jade dropped Andre with a whimper.

"Tori!" she shouted, turning furious gold eyes on Beck. She burst from her human confines with a roar and slammed into Beck with so much force she shattered most of the bones in his body. His head hit the floor with a crack and he was out. Jade wasted no time stripping him of flesh and muscle, consuming a portion, but for the most part just laying waste to the inferior human who dared to hurt her mate. When she was done she crawled over to Tori who sat leaning against the wall and panting with her brown eyes becoming unfocused. She pulled the knife out and dropped it next to her while blood seeped forth. Jade whined and curled a clawed paw under her slender back to hold her close. Tori gripped at her stab wound and tried to smile at Jade but it was forced. Her bloody hand raised to brush over Jade's muzzle. She inhaled Tori's familiar scent and licked her hand.

"Well, now you have fresh kills. Better get cracking if you don't want to eat rotten meat," Tori whispered, trying at levity. She winced at the pain and coughed, more blood leaking from her mouth. Jade's ears flicked back and her gold eyes became sad. She howled mournfully and let her body shrink back into her human form.

"Tori, you have to hang on," she pleaded, holding a pale hand to Tori's usually tanned face, but right now it was slowly matching her own skin.

"I can't. I'm done. Just do me a favor and stay out of trouble. Find someone else who can cover for you like I did. Just promise me you won't get caught," she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut when another pained tremor wracked her body. Jade shook her head and held Tori closer.

"No, I won't let you go. You're mine. You're my mate and you deserve to be by my side until we die together," Jade stated, her teeth sharpening. She looked out the window to the dark clouds parting. The full moon shone brightly, bathing them in its light. She basked in it then carefully pushed Tori's head to the side and tore her shirt open. She rested her hand on the stab wound and then leaned in, kissing Tori briefly before taking on her wolf form again. She effortlessly held Tori's dying body in her arms and bit deeply into the smooth flesh of her shoulder. Tori cried out weakly and buried her hands in Jade's fur. Jade kept her jaw locked, allowing her saliva time to enter the wound. She pulled away and licked at the bite for good measure then carefully set Tori down. A stray cloud passed by and Jade snarled at the darkness it brought. Tori had to remain in the full moon light or else the process wouldn't begin. She growled at the sky threateningly and waited, listening to Tori's quick breaths slow down.

The moon made its appearance right when Tori was beginning to fall into the void. Heat blazed through her body without warning and she screamed. Her hand gripped at the bite while the stab wound in her stomach began to mend. A snarl fell from her mouth and her lips pulled back to reveal sharp teeth. Another scream wrenched from her now convulsing body and then her hands became claws. She tore at her meager human form until she was freed into her newly born wolf form. She shot from the ground to her feet and hunched over on all fours, yellow eyes searching the area. Her brown fur and slender body was the only indicator of who she was just as Jade's slightly more muscular body and thick black fur was an indicator of who she was. Jade stood and the slight sound made Tori's ears flick in her direction. She spun around and pounced, snarling in Jade's face. Her golden eyes softened when she realized who it was.

Jade licked her mate's muzzle and Tori's ears fell back from their perked position to show her submission. Jade pushed her over and nipped at her ear before licking her again. She was so happy Tori survived the transformation. Tori rumbled her relief too and licked Jade in return. Jade suddenly removed herself to retrieve Andre's body. She held it in her mouth and carried it over to set in front of Tori who accepted the gift and began to devour her very first human. Jade watched her a moment more before silencing her hunger with Beck's torn form. When they were finished they searched the house together for the other bodies and then sat down to lick at each other's bloody muzzles. However, Tori grew playful and began biting Jade who growled and tackled her. Tori ran off, crashing through the door to escape into the woods with Jade in hot pursuit. She caught up to Tori at the lake where she tackled her to the ground.

Both gazed into similar golden eyes before leaving their mighty wolf forms behind in favor of connecting their lips. The kiss was heated and fueled by the metallic taste of blood. Tori groaned as Jade licked more blood from her face. Tori caught her bottom lip in her mouth and sucked on it before plunging her tongue into Jade's mouth, her hands gripping her tightly. She rolled them over swiftly and brought her body flush against Jade's equally heated body. Tori nipped at her jaw before cleaning away more of the gore and then leaned back to train her brown eyes on Jade's blue-green. She loved gazing into Jade's gorgeous orbs. Even back when she hadn't known what Jade was, back when they first met, she was drawn in by her eyes. It didn't take long for them to grow close and for Jade to reveal her true nature. Tori took it in stride, to Jade's amazement, and didn't hesitate to help her hunt her own kind. Their passion for each other was bloody but beautiful.

"I'll always love you," she stated truthfully, leaning back down to brush their noses.

"And I will always love you my mate," Jade replied sincerely, bringing her lips to Tori's again. They kissed and let their hands wander until the rain returned, washing them of their shared kills. Tori gazed down at her lover and smiled.

"Next time, let's just pick 'em off the trail. I want to hunt them down and feel what it's like to see the pure terror on their faces as they try to run," Tori whispered in Jade's ear. Jade growled and nipped at Tori's own ear.

"I'd love to hunt with you," she replied. Tori smirked and pushed off her to run through the rain. Jade got to her feet and chased her, admiring her nude form cutting through the falling water. She caught up just as Tori burst into her wolf form and ran faster. Jade chuckled and matched her speed after taking on her own wolf form. They spent the rest of the night playfully chasing each other and occasionally stopping to consummate their love whenever they got too carried away. Jade couldn't have gone on without Tori and was more than glad she had survived.

At first she hadn't wanted Tori to share her curse so she didn't make the choice to change her, but between the curse and death, it was an easy decision to make. Tori was hers and she was Tori's and not even death would get in the way of that. They had been doing this for so long, Tori giving up everything to help the wolf she fell for. Jade juggled protecting her and finding a decent meal with her help but without getting caught. She had always worried that Tori would get hurt, like she had this time, but she refused that outcome once again. Now that Tori had joined her fully, it meant more fun and new ways to hunt down their prey together. They couldn't wait to get started.


End file.
